TMNT: a new foe
by Timelocker
Summary: After the defeat of the Shredder, the turtles are faced with the worst enemy that has ever been created, hiding in the shadows, trying to pick the guys off one by one. Will the turtles survive this skulking enemy? Will the enemy be revealed? Will you ever read this story? Guess we'll have to find out!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: New foe

_Summary:_ _**After the defeat of the Shredder, the turtles are faced with the worst enemy that has ever been created, hiding in the shadows, trying to pick the guys off one by one. Will the turtles survive this skulking enemy? Will the enemy be revealed? Will you ever read this story? Guess we'll have to find out!**_

**Yup. You did.**

**Leo**

It was a dark stormy night. Typical weather for a 10 out of 10 rated assassination.

"Okay guys" I spoke through my mind to my brothers. The secret powers of _densetsu chikara _that master Splinter trained us to use allowed us to speak telepathically along with some other awesome powers that I had yet to control. "Remember your training, and be ready, for anything."

Right now, we were at the verge of getting into Shredder's lair. I was hanging on the side of the foot-fortress with my dual katana dug deep into the building. Mikey was somewhere between the first and second stories, Donnie was hiding within a fake computer that was transported to the third floor, and Ralph was above the main door in the fifth floor. All of us prepared to take Shredder down once and for all.

We split up to scale the 6-story foot ninja fortress and were destined to meet at the top after we had completed our separate missions. Michelangelo's mission was to sneak into and neutralize the first two stories without setting any alarms off, then gives a signal that nobody but we would notice. Donnie's mission was to get into the tech lab that was located in the third and fourth stories, and disable all security cameras for ten minutes after I gave him my signal, that is how long we had to defeat Shredder. Ralph's mission was to exterminate any "unwanted visitors" in the fifth floor, then meet with me in the next sixth floor where Shredder awaited. By that time we should have five minutes to take him down, and get out unnoticed. It was a pretty long stretch, but we had to make it. You see, Shredder had teamed up with the Krang to defeat us and master Splinter. He sent the Krang's top creations: Newtralizer, Justin, and the blue monster that Mikey called the Shellbuster after us. We retreated unharmed, but master Splinter was trapped underground during the conclusion of the battle. He said he would be fine, and told us to go without him. None of us could. And suddenly, this mission just had to be done. After our revenge, we would force the Krang to free our master before it was too late, and then give them the same demise as Shredder. This mission, if it failed, Shredder would know that we were desperate. That something terrible happened to us and we were weak. Then he would end this his way. We couldn't let that happen. So we gathered up whatever gear we had left, and got to work.

That's why we're here.

"Alright, you guys done yet?" I heard from Mikey "I mean, I've been done for a while now, and I haven't been given the signal. Did you guy forget about me?!" his screeching voice echoed in my head. I winced "No Mikey, we're not done yet" I replied, annoyance dripping off my thoughts, "And could you refrain from thinking at the top of your lungs for goodness sake?" "Actually," Donnie butted in, "Brains don't have lungs." I sent a deeply angered glare at both of them, the expression mirroring my face. "Donnie, are you done or not?" I replied calmly. Sometimes, I wonder why master Splinter made us a team.

"yeah, I'm done." He replied "The security cameras were quite complex if you ask me!"- "But did I ask you about the security camera's complexity, Donnie?" I interrupted. Silence. "Yes. I am done." He concluded. "How's Ralph?" Mikey piped in.

Uh oh. I forgot about Ralph. The plan was to leave him in the fifth floor, but Ralph fights fast. He might have been done five minutes ago and tried to move on to Shredder already. I set my brain frequency to his, looking for him across the fortress. He responded before I even had a chance for contact. "What's takin' you so long?" he thought. "I've been waitn' for hours!" "Stay calm Ralph," I scolded "we'll be up in about two minutes tops, just wait for us." "Fine" he replied harshly "but don't expect a gift basket of patience when ya' get here." He mentally crossed his arms. I whisked my frequency back to Mikey and Donnie, "Alright guys." I thought "we've prepared for this moment for sixteen years, and now the time has come to take down the Shredder once and for all. Not just for new york, but for the world, and master Splinter!" I gave the signal, and the mission began.

**I didn't think this would be so good, still don't actually, so if it is, please tell me. Also tell me what you want the new enemy located in Chapter 3 to look like. He's a mutant/human, so what animal should he be mixed with? What name should Mikey give him? Tell me! The comments you give aren't only to raise my self-esteem you know!**

-Timelocker


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: New foe

_Summary:_ _**The time has come for Shredder's defeat. And after the final blow, the green avengers are located and hunted by a new enemy. One stronger than any of them have ever faced. Who is this masked evil?**_

**Michelangelo**

Alright, so Leo left off on the part when we started the mission right? Oh, during the mission? Did he get my good side? Ok. Anyway, Me, Leo, Raph, and Donnie sprinted up the stairs to defeat Shred Head once and for all. I had some trash talk to throw at that metal maniac ages ago, but every time I tried, we ended up getting beaten before I could say anything, I figured it was a jinx, so I decided to not talk to Shredder . Just smiling should do the job quite nicely. Heh heh.

Alright, so we're on the 6th story of the building, Raph is shaking so hard that a blind snail would be able to track him, much less a foot ninja, so I try to put my hand on him, you know, calm em' down a bit. And you know what he does? He pushes me! He pushes my right off the frickin' building!

So, there I was, falling off of a 6 story building. Kind of peaceful without the 100mph winds punching my shell every .4 seconds. Then I remembered all the comic books I read about this stuff, and also how gruesome the deaths were afterwards. And suddenly, I didn't like falling all that much. So I ripped my Kusarigama out and threw it to the top of the building, like a grappling hook. I caught, and without a sound, I pulled myself back to the top. I love my weapon.

"HEY!" I screamed telepathically to Raph, "Whatever happed to a simple "knock it off Mikey!"?" Raph stood tall in my face, which isn't really intimidating cause' Raph is like, a good three inches smaller than me. But I've seen Raph fight. So I drop it. Even thought he could have just jeopardized our mission. "All I'm gonna say" I thought angrily to Raph "is that Dr. Prankinstine is out of retirement."

**Donnie**

I told Leo this was a bad idea. Especially bringing dumb and impossibly dumber along with us. I was the brains. We didn't need Raph, much less Mikey to tag along on this mission. I had been studying the blueprints for this fortress for years, just waiting for this moment to grab as much technology as I could. But nooo. "We're gonna need their help" he said, "Raph's a good fighter, and Mikey is real quick! They'll be quite, I PROMISE!" so I agreed. What other choice did I have? Anyway, so were sneaking up to Shredder's throne. On the ceiling. See, I made a few gadgets that would help us on this mission. Microscopic suction cups that attach to our specific skin tone, allowing us to do things like crawl on the ceiling, tons of elite smoke bombs that actually blind and _blind _the enemy while we sneak away, aerodynamic weapons, except Raph, and an extra-long Kusarigama chain for Mikey. Heh, it was pretty fun to make. So, we've snuck up to at least the middle section of Shredder's Lair. The plan was to wait until all of Shredder's men had evacuated because of a certain gas that I had Metalhead emit from the first floor. It's so disgusting **I** don't even know what it does. But I do know how to make 5 hour oxygen pills. These little guys allowed us to keep our mouths closed even longer than regular turtles, (one hour) and let us escape if there's any surprises that Shredder had waiting for us. Hehe. I'm soooo cool.

_**Raph**_

So, where'd we leave off? Oh, yeah, on the ceiling. Okay so as Metalhead's "special" gasses filled the room, we saw the six foot ninjas pass out. Idiots had the bright idea of buildin' a giant 6 story fortress, but didn't even think of buyin' gas masks? Shredders still sitting down. He dead already? Darn it! I was really hopin' to get these weapons a little more red, if you know what I mean. No, wait, he has something covering his mouth, well, besides the metallic mask. Hey! It is a gas mask! At least **somebody** in this fortress is smart. And it seems Leo has found our little surprise too. "Okay guys", he whispered telepathically, "Lets take him down." We popped the pills, and leaped down from the ceiling, weapons unsheathed. "Booyakasha!" Mikey screamed, along with some wired taunting tricks as we moved closer to the ground. I spun in mid-air and whapped him in the back of the head, making him land nearly flat on his stomach if it weren't for his aerodynamic weapons. Leo stood in front of us all, as the leader, he was the one to attempt to defeat Shredder first, then Donnie, Mikey, and lastly, me. I was their last hope.

Leo assumed his fighting stance, legs close together, standing with his right shoulder facing the enemy, and his right arm holding his katana which faced his enemies. We covered our eyes with our white cartilage making our pupils near invisible and savage, then stood ready. "Your time's up Shredder" Leo growled "you and your allies will not leave here alive today. Even if I have too peel every limb off of your body." He pulled out the second katana, "You're going to die, Shredder."

Then we charged.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT

Summary: _**With the Shredder dead, it seems the foot clan has finally ceased to exist, and justice has finally been served, but a new enemy has emerged, more dangerous than even Slash, and he's mad. With Splinter very weak, how will the turtles overcome this enemy, and take care of their master?**_

**Leo**

**I threw my katana forward towards the Shredder's helmet, attempting to catch him off guard as we began our legendary fight. He was surprised, and quickly swatted the tip of the blade, forgetting how long it was. I grinned as the handle of the katana knocked his helmet, creating a loud, yet satisfying ring. **_**Mikey, your turn!**_** I thought toward him, I figured that with the mask off, he would be slightly weakened. So I back-flipped off of Shredder's chest when he stood straight to face us, catapulting myself to the middle of the room. So far things had gone exactly as Donnie predicted. We knew the handle would smack his helmet, which would eventually be heard by foot-bots that are immune to the gas Metalhead emitted, and I was to face them.**

**Mikey**

**After Leo Kung-Fu flipped to the back of the booyakasha barrage, I took my turn to fight the Shred-ster, while Donnie and Raph randomly threw throwing stars to keep him multitaskin'. **_**Have a nunchuckle sandwich ya muscular manikin! **_**I thought, and spin kicked him in the stomach. I was about to follow up with an upper-cut to the cranium, but he swept my feet from under me and slid me on my shell to the nearest wall. **_**Dang it! **_**I thought inwardly. **_**Raph, you're up! **_**I squeaked as he used my stomach as a stepping stool to get to Shredder.**

**Raph**

**I've been waitin' a long time to give this fool a beat down, but my punches never connect. It's like he's Master Splinter, just more ruthless. He had resorted to cheap attacks, aimin' for the place where the shell don't shine if ya catch my drift. I grunted as his foot met my rib cage and knocked me farther to the left, fortunately, this gave me an opening for his chest, and I went for it, digging my sai deep into his chest plate. He gasped and coughed as he stumbled backwards looking at his impaled chest. I grunted with triumph and kicked it deeper in. the horror on his face was priceless. I wanted to finish this fight now, but that was Leo's job. I yanked the sai out of his chest, and nailed his arms into the nearest wall. He yelled in pain as the sai went through both arms and into the wall behind him. Forgetting to get his feet. Last thing I saw was the blade hit my stomach.**

**Leo**

**I was way to busy fighting the "new and improved foot-bots." Who could now turn invisible on the spot, and climb walls. I had to rely mostly on my new skills to sense them before they struck, but I was new at this, and they weren't. So I'll give you a hint on how your noble turtle hero was doing. **

**I was losing.**

**Badly.**

**Their invisibility was becoming a pain in the shell, literally. I frequently had to turn my back on the blow to protect myself, putting a real strain on my back. My arms and legs hadn't been doing too well either, with their four arms and all. I had only defeated ten of the foot-bots, and even more were coming. I didn't know if I could beat them all. I grunted as I sliced yet another foot-bot in half and he fell to the ground with a loud grunt. Wait, that grunt was in my head. **_**LEO!**_** I heard Mikey call **_**Raph's down!**_** I turned around, only to be kicked back by an invisible foot-bot that had apparently been hiding on the ceiling. I grunted as I spun to the ground, my katana flying out of my hand. Dang that hurt. **_**Then Donnie, come here and HELP A TURTLE OUT!**_

**Donnie**

_**Okay, Leo, I'm on my way! **_**I thought. I hadn't been hit this entire time. I was supposed to be the backup guy, due to the fact that my Bo staff breaks extremely easily from strong foes. Like Raph. Who seemed to be, by the way, stabbed in the stomach by one of Shredder's hidden blades. But Mikey's already helping him with the medical kit I brought. **_**DONNIE! **_**Leo interrupted my thoughts with and angered mind yelp, slapping me back to reality. Jezz, he was getting beat. At least seven foot-bots had to hold his arms while the others were trying to figure how to hold his katana, obviously trying to kill him with it. Uh oh. That's bad. Ran towards Leo as I threw seven small knives at their heads, disabling them almost immediately, then I jumped above Leo and hit two more with a spinning split kick, creating a chain reaction that made all the foot-bot's smash each other's heads against one another until they "passed out" sort to speak. Ha. Too easy. I retrieved my throwing knives from the dead robots and ran towards Leo. **_** You alright?**_** I asked telepathically. He had scars all over his face, bloodied arms, and his legs were peppered with throwing stars. I was surprised he could stand. **_**Yeah, I'm good.**_** He thought **_**let's finish this**_**.**

**Leo**

**I walked to where Shredder was, eagle-style spread across the wall, his arms pinned by Raph's sai's. Dried blood on his arms and on the floor below him. He was either glaring at me, or dead. Either way, I loved every second of it. I cracked a smile, then looked at Mikey "take him down." I ordered. He looked up from Raph's injuries; his eye's glowing with anger for his brother. He stormed up to Shredder, looking him in the eyes.**

**And punched him.**

**He punched him right in the face. Lose teeth, and blood flew out of his Shredder's open mouth. I heard his jaw break from the hard blow. "That was for Raph" he growled. Then placed both hands on either weapon "and this" he spoke as he pulled them out slowly "is for Master Splinter!" Shredder screamed out in pain as Mikey finished the job, then stepped aside as he fell slack onto the floor with a loud thud. Then he flipped Shredder onto his back with his foot. "Hope that hurt" he barked, then turned to me "He's all yours Leo." And walked back to Raph, who was grinning from ear to ear, patting Mikey on the back. "What kind of twisted weirdo are you?" said Donnie to Raph. I ignored them, and looked at Shredder, sprawled on the floor in his own blood, and almost felt sorry.**

"**Oroku Saki." I said, loud and clear, my voice echoing through the tower. "You are here because you are paying for the many people you killed, the many people you lied to, and the many people you cheated." I looked to my brothers. "You are here for the nightmares and sleepless nights you gave our sensei, and the years you kept and lied to his daughter without remorse, raising her as your own, and pinning her against her true father." I took out a long old katana, Master Splinter's katana. The one he fought Shredder with numerous times. And heard a gasp escape Shredder's lips. I looked down "you recognize this?" I brandished it above him, threatening to drop it into his rib cage. "I sharpened it just for you." I teased. I sliced a wide arc across his chest, and his armor clattered to his sides, cut in half, showing his chest. "I, Leonardo Yoshi, and my brother's are bringing you to justice" I declared as my brothers came beside me. "Putting you to death, to avenge those you slayed without remorse." I held the katana, blade down, and my brother's held the remainder of the katana's handle with me. "Goodbye, Shredder." I said, and we all plunged the sword.**


End file.
